Miona Fluff
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Miguel crushes on Fiona and introduces her and himself to his parents. Co written with Erich Zann III and Ryan Mills-Manestar. T for sexual content and coming out.


**Here's yet another underrated ship I like based on rps between me, Erich Zann III and Ryan Mills-Manestar. T for sexual content and coming out. Enjoy!**

Miguel was staring at Fiona. She wasn't particularly the prettiest girl his age, but she had some good looks about her. Her hair, her mole, her hips and butt.

"Uh Miguel," She said, bringing him out of his trance

"H-huh? What?" Miguel asked.

"You've been staring at me for a while instead of helping clean up," She said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I-no. Nothing. Sorry." Miguel said, starting to clean up with Fiona, but still staring at her helplessly.

After a few minutes, she looked back at him. "You sure you're okay, Miguel?"

"G-Great," he stuttered. "Say! Are those stretchy pants new?"

Puzzled, Fiona just said, "Yes, they are."

"They look nice, especially your butt." Miguel quickly covered his mouth in shame at what he just said.

"Thank you," said the brunette. "Anything else?"

"Fiona... I love you." He said nervously. Fiona blushed slightly. She had kind of thought he was gay.

"O-oh," She said. "I-I'm flattered as well."

"R-realy?"

"Yeah, though to be honest I kinda thought you were gay. No offense"

"Why did you think I was gay?" He asked

"Well, I guess it was just obvious. I don't have any rational reason for it. Your fashion knowledge, the way you fact that you don't talk about any girlfriends you've had. Being a yoga instructor. It'sâ€¦ Its a little offensive, now that I say it out loud."

"Oh," he said. "Well I suppose that kinda makes sense. But that doesn't mean I can't like girls along with boys."

"Oh, so you're bisexual." Fiona said. He nodded.

"I've had girlfriends and boyfriends in the past. Now I just wish I could tell my parents. They're super conservative about that kinda thing." Miguel said.

"Why don't you tell em?" Fiona Asked

"I know how they feel about 'fags' as they call them. I'm betting they'd kick me out if I told them.

"If they kick you out," she said, walking up to him, "you can always live with me."

"I have younger siblings. If I were to come out, my parents would turn them against me. I love my little brother and sisters."  
At that moment, Fiona hugged her co-worker to make him feel better.

"I don't really care what my parents think. I care what my siblings think." Miguel said.

"I see," Fiona Said. "Want my help?"

I would love some help." Miguel said, "I kinda like you, though, Fiona."

"Thank you. You are pretty handsome ngl."

They laughed as they looked into each other's eyes. The two shared a loving kiss together. Fiona puts her arms around his neck and Miguel grasped her butt; both deepening the kiss. Eventually, they parted lips, smiling and giggling at each other.

"Sorry," Miguel apologized. "I… uh… didn't know what came over me."

"Its okay," she said. "That was actually nice."

"Hehe, thanks. Your butt feels nice, especially in those pants."

Fiona smirked. "Thanks."

Miguel turnt a deep red. "Hehe I can't keep my hands off it."

Fiona giggled at his remark followed by her kissing him. He kisses her back , massaging her buttocks.

"That feels good."

"Thanks, I had practice after all," said the bisexual teen. "I'm glad we like each other like this."

Fiona smiled, "Thanks. Me too."

They peck on the lips once more, kissing each other tenderly.

"Fi..." Miguel blushed, looking around and seeing some people in the mall looking at them.

"Oops," she said.

"Don't worry about it. It was my bad anyhow" Miguel said, kissing Fiona again.  
"Hey you kids, get a room," shouted Mr. Grouse.

* * *

Soon Miguel and Fiona walked back to his house.

"Y'know," Fiona said. "I'm bisexual as well."  
"I had a hunch about that," Miguel said. "I kinda shipped you with Leni."

"Honestly," She said. "I thought about dating her, but she's with Chaz now. She's cool, wouldn't mind smooching her on the job."

Fiona chuckled.

Miguel blushes at her laugh. And even joint her.

They got to Miguel's house. He was going to tell his parents the truth.

"Hey mom and dad! This is Fiona from work," he said

"Hey, Fiona!" Miguel's father said. "She's beautiful, son."

"Please, I'm not that beautiful," the brunette blushed.

"Yes you are. And you are my girlfriend," the latino teen exclaimed.

"Oh great, Miguel," the dad said.

Miguel sighed, "Thanks, But I-I need to tell you something, dad. Fiona isn't my first partner."

"You've introduced your previous girlfriends to us, Son."

"I had a few boyfriends before this as well though. I'm bisexual, Dad." He said nervously.

"What?!" His dad said.

"Please don't be mad," Miguel said.

"Ditto," Fiona remarked.

Miguel's father took a deep breath.

"It's fine. I'm not mad. When did you have these boyfriends?" He asked.

"Uhh... I dunno... One was about a year and a half ago... The other was maybe three years ago?" Miguel shrugged.

"That happens a lot as a kid. I'm sure it didn't mean anything." The older man said.

"What are you talking about dad?" Miguel Asked

"It's obvious you were just experimenting. I'm glad you've come around. You don't need to worry about it, Son." Miguel's father said.

"W-What?" Miguel Said. "No. That isn't true."

"We'll see." He said, a slight edge to his voice.

"No! It did me something," Miguel screamed. "One was a very handsome young man named Colin Tirel. He was... I loved him so much! Then there was Michael Jacobs. It turned out it was just a phase for him. But this isn't a phase dad! I've gone all the way with both of my boyfriends! It was amazing with both of them! I AM BISEXUAL!"

The dad just scoffed at his son's yelling, causing Fiona to butt in.

"Sir, you're not making it easy for Miguel. He's genuinely bisexual. He's genuinely attracted to boys and girls."

Miguel, finally angry enough to say something that his father couldn't dismiss, said "And I don't care what you say! This is me!"

"I see. I need some time to think about this." He said firmly.

"Why don't you go and spend time with Fiona?"

"Okay, sounds good," Miguel said, taking Fiona up to his room.

"Think he'll accept me?"

"Maybe. We'll see." Fiona said.

Miguel grabs her butt.

Fiona moaned as he rubbed her butt gently, moving up to her back, massaging her.

She kissed his lips tenderly, then moving to his neck.

"Mmmmm..." Miguel moaned, looking around for condoms, finding a box of them. He made sure to look up how to keep condoms from getting damaged. He never kept one in his wallet.

He kept a box in a cool, dry place.

And he ensured that he had morning after pills around just in case.

"Mmmh, Fiona," he moaned

"You like that, huh?" She teased, nipping his neck, leaving a tiny love bite on him.

He kissed her mole cheek and thrusted.

"NNNNGGGG!" Miguel groaned as she pulled his pants down, rubbing him through his underwear.

"Oh, that feels good," he said.

"Miguel," called his father from beyond the door.

Miguel sighed, getting his pants back on and heading downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" Miguel asked, sitting there with Fiona and his father.

"I've thought about your sexuality," Dad said. He looked over at the two. "Wait, did I interrupt something? I apologize if I did."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. Just tell me what you've decided." Miguel said, wanting to get it over with.

"I'm," he paused and looked at his wife. "We're... happy with who you are, Miguel."

"You... You are?" He asked hopefully, tears filling his eyes. One of the reasons his past two relationships with boys fell apart was because he was too ashamed to introduce them to his parents.

He loved them, but he couldn't come out of the closet to his family. This had been exactly what he needed. To know that his parents would accept him.

"Just be careful young man," mom said. "Though we'd love to meet them if you find another."

"Sounds good," Miguel said. "Wanna go back upstairs Fiona?"

"I'd love to." Fiona said. They walked back upstairs. "Are you feeling okay, Mi?"

"I'm hoping that over time, I can convince my parents that there's nothing wrong with me.

"Yes," Miguel said. "They've accepted me in that they're not going to kick me out. I'm pretty happy, thanks Fi."

"I see," she said. "less talking, more kissing."

Miguel kissed Fiona, his hands moving up her shirt, touching her bare skin, hearing her moan at his touch.

"You sexy," he said.

"Takes one to know one," she replied.

The two continued playing with each other, Miguel finally putting on a condom and making love to her.

After a while, they both reached climax. Miguel's hands on Fiona's bare butt.

* * *

The two fell asleep together for about an hour before waking up and looking at the clock.

"Only 10:00," he grumbled.

"Hey, Fi... It's pretty late. You want to just stay here for the night? I can walk you home in the morning." He said.

"Mmm, sounds good to me," she said.

The two fell asleep together and woke up in the morning, taking turns in the shower.

"Aw shoot," Fiona exclaimed, before popping in some MA pills. "I should've told my folks about staying at your place."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miguel said.  
"Eh, it's not your fault," Fiona said. "Wanna go see my parents?"

"I'd love to," Miguel said as he took her arm gently and took her home to have her introduce him to her parents.

"Fiona," her dad exclaimed when they walked in the door. "Where were you last night?"

"Mom, dad, this is my new boyfriend, Miguel. He's from work," said fiona. "I spent the night at his house."

"Ah okay," Fiona's father said. "Miguel. Nice to meet you." He shook the boy's hand.

"He's very handsome, sweetie." Her mother said.

"Thanks I know," she said.

"So... Miguel. Let's have a talk." Fiona's father said.

"Of course, sir."

"Please, call me Doug. Miguel, Fiona is very important to me. So I'd like to know what your intentions for her are." Doug asked calmly.

"Just to try her right," Miguel said.

"I see. Tell me about yourself." Doug said.

"I work at Reininger's with Fiona, I'm a Part-time yoga instructor, I like Pretzels, Vest Friends Forever, and Pomelo Drinks. Hate "pennies"."

"A penny's what we call someone who tries using an expired coupon," Fiona said.

"I see," the father said. "Go on Miguel."

"I'll had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends in the past, so I definitely have experience," the latino remarked.

"Great! It's very nice to meet you. I hope you and Fiona are happy together." He said, shaking Miguel's hand again.

"I won't let you both down," Miguel said.

"Good. Would you like some breakfast?" Doug asked.

"Sure, we just woke up," he said.

"Thanks dad," Fiona remarked.


End file.
